Code Geass: Monster Within
by Blade8821
Summary: Rated M for the same reasons as my other fics. What would you do if you found yourself dropping into the world of Code Geass? Have as much fun as possible!... And try to keep a certain violet-eyed prince from screwing up too badly. We're going to embark on an adventure of action, thrills, intrigue, romance, hopefully with a few laughs along the way. Well? Whattaya waiting for?
1. Chapter 1

**Code Geass: The Demon and the Monster**

**Guess Who's Back? ...Again**

My standard form of writing applies.

" " - Spoken

' ' - Thought

( ) - Commentary. I'm a smartass. You should know what goes here. My smartass commentary. Usually funny, always interesting.

_Italics- _Usually things of importence. Flashbacks and certain things are in italics to seperate them from the rest of the story.

**Bold!- **Things like **this** are things that just stand out. Usually pretty badass, or just really scary.

Underlined words are oddball parts; this is for generic seperation of a variety of things. Lyrics, notes, other languages, sign language, ect.

_**~~Badadumdunbum~~**_

#1 And so... It begins anew! ...Wonder what he's going to do this time...

_**~~Badadumdunbum~~**_

It was early morning... There was a young man who had woken up in the middle of a strange city, not knowing where he was, nor how he got there.

...Well, the young man found himself standing outside of a rather large, ornate gate to an even larger, MORE ornate school. There was a plaque next to the gate, which read Ashford Academy...

Hmm... The man was tall, broad of shoulder and neck, wearing a leather jacket, black cargo pants, T-shirt, gloves, and boots. It was obvious he was heavily muscled, for even the extra large coat seemed just a wee bit tight on his bulky frame. His hair was a grown-out buzzcut, just barely within military standards. His face was handsome, absent of any facial hair, with piercing blue-green eyes...

...Yeah, we all know who he is by now, hmm? The man smiled, recalling what the first answer he'd gotten when he 'woke up'

_"Where are we? This is Area 11. It used to be called Japan, before it was conquered by Britannia..."_

'...Now when was the last time I watched Code Geass... Hmm... It's been awhile... No matter. That dumb kid got through hell and back without me, he'll be even better with me. All I've heard today is that Shinjuku was a battlefield yesterday, so that means...'

He shook his head, before walking through the gates, heading for the main building of the academy. He'd at least be able to talk with the brat today, and deal with anything else by tomorrow at the latest.

"Well.. This should be fun."

_**~~Badadumdunbum~~**_

Whistling a cheery tune, I walked inside the elaborate building, and found the main office to be right in front of me. Going into the slightly cluttered area, I swiftly found the secretary.

She was a young woman, in her early to mid-twenties. I figured playing on my good looks would work best here.

"Excuse me, miss?" She looked up, probably having not heard my entry. I saw her eyes widen, only a little, but when she licked her lips, that was the tipoff. Hook, line, sinker...

"Yes? Can I help you?" ...Well... She didn't hesitate to take in the view... Her eyes examined every inch that was visible under my jacket, once again thankful for my 5.11 T-shirt. It really drew the eye to my chisled abs and pecs.

"Yes, actually. I don't suppose you could direct me to the principal's office?" She nodded, her eyes never leaving mine. With languid precision, she leaned back in her chair, before pointing towards a door further back in the small office space. On the door was a placard that read "Rueben Ashford, Principal" ...Nice.

I thanked her and made my way over, knocking twice. Within moments, I heard a gruff voice from inside.

"Enter."

_**~~Badadumdunbum~~**_

Going inside, I found the old man sitting behind a large oak desk. The room was simple, but had a good few hints at nobility. Expensive shelves full of ancient-looking books, a box of what looked like cuban cigars, and a cabinet filled with expensive scotch... He was definately the type to enjoy the good things in life.

"Yes?" He was an older man, his hair grey, with a grown-out goatee-turned-beard. I could see distinct laugh lines, and his eyes will filled with mirth... A jovial old man.

"Yes, sir. I'm looking for one Lelouch Lamperouge?" His eyes widened for half a moment, before his expression returned to normal.

"Oh? I'm sorry, but I cannot reveal any information on students to non-relatives." I raised an eyebrow. I'd come up with a plausible reason already, and had been reciting it in my head for a good half hour on the way here.

"I'm a member of the OSI. My orders were to come and watch out the young Lelouch vi Britannia, as well as his sister. Make sure they don't get hurt."

The older gentleman's eyes bugged out of his head. If not for his experience with shocking people for fun, he would've shouted. I tried not to smile.

"How... Nevermind. If you're here, the Emperor knows..." I interrupted.

"I was given carte blanche on this assignment. I'm just here to make sure they don't die, ya? I'd prefer if you didn't tell him until I do. Despite what you might think, Charles does care for his children, if not in the way a proper parent should. I'll just be stopping by his class and giving a short message, before awaiting him in his dorm. I know you already have a full-time bodyguard and maid stationed for them, but the Emperor is paranoid, with good reason." I moved closer, lowering my voice.

"You see... Clovis was killed yesterday. And the Emperor had me on the next flight out here, just in case someone was out for royal blood. There will be an announcement of the matter later today." I was thankful of my ability to keep my face expressionless, because the way the old man's jaw dropped and eyes bugged, he looked comical, except he was completely serious.

"The V-viceroy was... Dear lord. What is this world coming to..." He shook his head, looking far older than he had when I walked in. I shrugged.

"Not sure... War is a way of life for Britannia. I just do what I'm paid to."

He sighed, before writing down something on a slip of paper and handing to to me. "Those are Lelouch's class rooms... Though he skips them more often than not these days." I nodded.

"You have my thanks, Lord Ashford. Have a good one." I turned and left, glancing at the first thing on the short list. Room 349, calculus. ...Poor bastard.

_**~~Badadumdunbum~~**_

I was thankful that the old man bought my lies, but I did have a little bit of proof.. I mean, I knew a secret that no one was supposed to know. Chuckling to myself at a plan well-executed, I found the room I was looking for. Judging from the sounds from within, class had yet to start...

I walked inside, the door already open. The teacher wasn't there yet, I found out. There were various academy students sitting around, males in a black jacket and pants with gold trim, females in a black skirt with a cream-colored jacket and black tie. Fancy enough, at least, for a private academy.

I spotted several male students standing around what looked like some sort of laptop computer... They were googly-eyed at a video of what looked like a warzone. Shinjuku, at a guess. I didn't spot my quarry, so I meandered over to them ignoring the stares that were thrown my way. Most of them from the feminine populace. Heheh.

"..._see? It's true! The elevens used poison gas!" _Dork number one.

"_Yeah, man! They even called in the knightmares!" _Dork number two.

"_Bunch of terrorists... Why do they do this to people?!" _This guy? A fucking idiot. They all are. I was standing right behind them, before I spoke.

"Are all three of you stupid?" They all spun, along with two othrs who had been observing from next to them. Since they offered no immediate answer, I kept going.

"Look at the bodies they show. Gas doesn't kill people with bullets. And those aren't terrorists. They were civillians. Terrorists would be armed. Not to mention, the wounds inflicted on those shown are from Britannian-issued weapons. Can any of you comprehend what that means?" ...No answer, since they were staring at me. I guess I'm a bit too intimidating sometimes. Heheh. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that a certain boy with violet eyes walked in...

"...I didn't think so. You all go to this fancy private school, but none of you show basic problem solving? Let me make this clear; that video is propaganda. The people killed in Shinjuku were civillians that were gunned down by Brittanian soldiers on Clovis' orders. The ratio of terrorists to innocents was three to twenty. For every twenty people, three of them were actual rebels. Most of them were unarmed, and those that were posed no threat to the military. They were slaughtered. That entire thing was a pointless show of bloodshed. There never was any toxic gas; such a weapon would have been taken to a military base, not back into the ghettos. Tell me something; do any of you condone killing a hundred people to find one terrorist?"

"Those aren't people! They're elevens!" Oooh, now I'm angry... I turned to face the soon-to-be-dead punk

"...Boy you have no idea how close you are to being thrown out the nearest window. Conquering a country does not make it's people less than human. If I cut you open, you'll bleed the same blood as any of the japanese, or elevens, as you call them. Did you not take basic biology? Being born Brittanian doesn't make you superior to others, it just means you have a softer upbringing. And if you disagree, go take it up with the people in the ghettos. They'll set you straight." I ignored him from there on, turning towards where Lelouch was, looking slightly green, ignoring the procedings.

"Lelouch, there you are." I walked over to him. When he saw that I was after him, and looked military, he gulped. I was sure he was running through his options, considering his actions...

"I need to chat with you later. It's about what happened yesterday, but you're not in trouble, so don't start running for the hills. Though you could use the exercise." His eye twitched at my mention of his lacking physique.

I turned to leave, not giving him a chance to question me. "I'll be waiting in your dorm. Come meet me when you've got a free minute."

...I was sure he'd get questioned by everyone, so I left him to his torment. I nearly bumped into the teacher on my way out, but a quick bit of side-stepping saved me from explaining my presence.

_**~~Badadumdunbum~~**_

I whistled as I walked, moving out of the building and making my way to the clubhouse, as they called it. Lelouch and Nunally's dorm was there, and I could hang out and raid their fridge until Lulu showed up. Fun times...

Walking inside the place, I made my way up a set of stairs, turning right and letting my feet carry me to another automatic door. It slid open, revealing a short entryway into a dining room. In there was a table, and sitting at that table... Was a young japanese woman, dressed in a maid outfit. I started having flashbacks of a certain hispanic woman in a maid outfit... With thick glasses and a trunk full of guns. I involuntarilly shuddered...

Shaking that thought away, I walked inside, the maid noticing me and placing the book she had been reading on the table, before standing. She was strikingly beautiful... I noticed she had a few spots on her outfit that seemed not to move at all... Which meant something under it was weighing it down. Knives, I gathered. Hm. Definately a ninja.

"Yes? Master Lelouch and Mistress Nannully are currently in class." Her stance... Respectful, graceful, yet... I noticed she kept her hands near several of those weighted areas. Aha.

"I know, miss Sayoko. I'm here to wait for Lelouch to stop by for a little chat. I'll try not to be a nuisance. Say, did you design that outfit? You hide them well, but I can still see you have weapons hidden on your person." ...Not even a twitch. She was very well-trained, extremely disciplined.

Though she raised an eyebrow. "You as well, it seems." I grinned.

"You me yours, I'll show you mine." ...Despite how crude and lame this joke was, she smiled.

"I'll pass, thank you." Chuckling, I shook my head as I moved over and sat down, intent on waiting for the end of class, when Lelouch would almost certainly show up to question me. Good thing I'd picked up some sunglasses for the situation. ...I politely ignored the twinge that went through her body when I started moving towards her, as she fought back her reflexes and muscle memory.

After getting comfortable, (And managing not to kick my feet up) I noticed she was still standing. "Seems you've been trained very well, but you don't need to stand on ceremony. I'm a home invader, not a guest." She chuckled lightly at that, sitting down and picking up the book she'd been reading earlier.

...But she did ask some non-threatening questions. Or seemingly non-threatening. "So who are you, sir?"

"My callsign is R2. I am what you might call a compatriot of Lelouch's. Saying we have similar goals is the closest description I can give. As to what, exactly... I'm an American soldier. My country has long been lost, and I am the last of my kind. Though without the flowery language, I'm a good-for-nothing guy who happens to be an experienced commando and ladies' man."

Even without looking up from the passage in her book, she raised an eyebrow and smiled. "That's a strange nickname... So which one do you have more experience with, R2?"

"Hard to tell these days. I just know I've gained battle-scars from both." She laughed outright, my sterling self-depreciative humor bringing her around. Or at least keeping her from getting edgy.

"Did you say you were American? I've never heard of such a place." She didn't seem to look up from her book, but I could feel her eyes on me... Studying my reaction?

"It was a country that existed where mainland Britannia now sits. Though proud, we never stood a chance against a superior opponent that had the advantage of economics, numbers, technology and allies. And strong I may be, but one man a country does not make." She looked up at me, slight surprise evident in her gorgeous features. (She was damned fine looking... Those kind, motherly eyes reminded me of Sarah...)

"The mainland? I don't quite understand... Britannia has always possessed the homeland. The last dispute over ownership of the original colonies was nearly two hundred years ago." I simply smiled.

"The revolution is now called Washington's Rebellion, isn't it? Those under General Georgie-boy's command, and all who followed him, called themselves Americans. Their goal was to kick the British out of the colonies for their mistreatment of the colonists, and create a democratic government, called the United States of America. A place of freedom, where religion, ethnicity, financial and personal backgrounds would matter naught. It was to be a land of opportunity, where one could start over and make a life of their own, where the power was in the hands of the people, instead of corrupt government officials or stuffy, greedy nobles." I basically summed up the goal of the Black Knights, and the entire reason for the creation of the USA. (But guess what's going on now, hm? Corrupt gov't. A stagnant society of people who don't give a fuck)

"That's... A very different version of what's been written in the history books." I then toook notice of what she had been reading; The Amulet of Samarkand. ...The hell? The Bartimaeus trilogy is in this world as well? Well, that's interesting...(Lovely series. I don't own it, but I highly reccommend it)

"History is written by the victor. You of all people should know that, living as a servant of those who basically enslaved your homeland. Old Ben Franklin wasn't just bribed; he was threatened, coerced, and alternatively begged to betray the general. I'd still flay him if he still drew breath, but the past is just so; it cannot be changed." (Boy... Am I a hypocrite for saying that...)

"True enough... But how would you know that? It was two centuries ago." I smiled the most enigmatic smirk I have.

"I've aged well, if I say so myself. I certainly don't look three hundred years old, ne?" Again, talking outta my ass. But when C2 (I know it's C.C., but in english, it was butchered to C-Two. And that's how it's said in english, so I'm putting C2 for simplicity's sake. And for uniformity, since I'm called R2 as a triple joke. Star Wars, the second season of Code Geass, and R for... You know) shows up, it'll make much, much more sense to the others. Hopefully, it will keep Lelouch from trying to geass me in the future, too.

She quirked an eyebrow. "I've never heard of anyone living for over one hundred years. Even Brittannian medical science isn't that advanced."

"There's a reason no one knows. When I said I was the last of my kind, I didn't mean the Americans. There are several of them, whether they know it or not."

She tilted her head, looking quite puzzled. "For a soldier, you're very perplexing." I grinned.

"I'll take that as a compliment." While she sat there for a moment, looking like she was deciding which question to hit me with, we heard the door open. I turned my head, observing as Lelouch walked inside, looking slightly flustered.

As he walked in, Sayoko stood up, bowing respectfully to the brat. "Master Lelouch, aren't classes still in session?"

"They are, Sayoko, but I have more important things to sttend to. Namely the man you've been getting to know for the past hour." I chuckled as I stood, enjoying the chastising look she gave him.

"My lord, you mustn't skip class so often. You'll get yourself into trouble and worry your sister needlessly." It was rather amusing the way she spoke to him as both an elder sister and servant, having power over him, yet having to obey his orders. Such an interesting dynamic...

"Sayoko, you're starting to sound disturbingly similar to Shirley." She smiled, looking... Amused, I suppose.

"Then she is merely trying to look out for your best interests, young master."

"I understand, Sayoko. Thank you for your concern, but may I have a few minutes to discuss things with our guest?" Polite or not, Sayoko understood the dismissal. She bowed, and took her leave, exiting the area but quick. He then turned his gaze onto me...

During the back and forth between them, I took the time to put on my new sunglasses, making sure I was prepared in case he at least tried to hit me with his geass. As he stared at me with no small amount of distrust, I chuckled. "Your room, _lord _Lelouch?"

I saw his eyes widen, and flick towards the entryway...

"You can't outrun me, kid. I'm here as an ally, not an enemy. If I had any ill intentions, I'd've acted the moment your ninja-maid's back was turned." He swallowed, but nodded, seeing the logic in my words. Or just understanding that I wasn't kidding when I said he couldn't outrun me. He turned to his right, moving towards a door next to a large china cabinet.

_**~~Badadumdunbum~~**_

I followed him, keeping a two-foot distance between us. Once inside what looked like a dorm room, I shut the door behind me as he turned to face me.

"Who are you? What is it you want?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm called R2. What I want is the same thing as you." His eye twitched.

"What I want now is answers." Smartass.

"The destruction of Brittannia, fallen prince." His eyes widened slightly, before narrowing dangerously.

"How do you...?"

"Know such things? I wouldn't have lived for three centuries if I wasn't a smart son of a bitch. By the way, figure I'd mention this, that party trick of yours probably won't work on me. You know how it works?" His eyes widened, but he said nothing.

"...Didn't think so. It's called geass; the power of kings. Yours is optical, requiring eye contact. Max distance is as far as you can make eye contact, and they can hear what you say. It can be reflected, but won't work through colored lenses, which is why I'm wearing sunglasses. Just to be sure, ya? Now, do you know the greatest weakness of your ability?" He glared at me.

"...No, but how would you know?" I chuckled.

"I know most everything, boy. Your left eye can only effect a person once, after that they're immune to it. Any order you give that goes again a person's very nature will be resisted, and they might even break free of it's control. Orders given will be open to interpretation, so try to be specific. However, just saying 'obey me' should suffice for most situations. Also, you aren't the only one who possesses geass."

Now his eyes shot wide open. "Who else?" I smiled.

"Your father, the Emperor, for one. The knight of one, Bismarck, also has geass."

His jaw dropped, and he looked completely stunned. I chuckled.

"That's a good look for you, Lelouch, real cute."

He stared at me. "Now isn't the time for jokes! I just now find out the Emperor has... Wait. Do you know what kind of geass they have?" He sounded desperate, and I was tempted to lead him on...

"Of course. What kind of ally would I be if I wasn't thorough? Your father can erase and rewrite the memories of anyone he has eye contact with. Bismarck can read the future movements of others, though he rarely ever uses it. A chinese man by the name of Mao can read minds, all the way to the subconscience, out to five hundred metres, and is obsessed with C2. Say, have you seen her?"

He stared at me, his features scrunched up in puzzlement. "C2...? I've never met anyone with that name." I raised an eyebrow.

"Of course you have. The green-haired woman who gave you geass?"

His eyes widened, then seemed slightly anguished. "She.. Died yesterday." I snorted a laugh.

"Died? You must not have stuck around long enough. She's an immortal, and I'd wager she'll show up later tonight. Then demand pizza for making her hunt you down. Don't ask, I don't know why she loves the stuff. She just does."

"...Alright, but how do you know all this?" I shrugged. Time to lie!

"...I'm not sure. I fell asleep some twenty years ago and just woke up this morning, in some back alley. I've been following my gut instinct so far, going by the information burned into my mind. It's rather annoying, but I can't remember a whole lot from before falling asleep."

"...Okaaay... But why are you here? Why tell me all this?"

Again, I shrugged. "Felt like the right thing to do... Believe it or not, I'm an American. One of the followers of general George Washington. I'm not immortal like that green-haired witch, but I've lived a long time. I've watched as Britannia has risen, and become a corrupt momument to the avarice of humanity. And I intent to bring it down around the Emperor's ears. What happens after that.. Dunno. I'm a soldier, not a politician. I have found that you're the best chance I have of reaching my goal, so I'm throwing my lot in with you. You proved that you can fight Britannia in Shinjuku, so I'm sure you can at least try to back up your boast about obliterating it."

His eyes widened once more, before he spoke. "...Very well. So what is it you can do?"

I smiled. "I'm a commando, and one of the most well-trained soldiers in existance. Give me an hour inside one of those fancy knightmares I've heard so much about, and I'll be able to match your elder sister in combat. Close quarters is my specialty, with frontline assaults on heavily fortified positions being a close second. Infiltration and assassination are my standard MOS, with sniping being my final option. Is there anything else you wish to know?"

Suddenly, his features turned dark, taking the overtone of someone who has long suffered. "Do you know who killed my mother?" Ah... How to answer that...

"...I do. Believe me, you don't want to know the full story."

His eyes narrowed. "Tell me!" he growled, sounding far more dangerous than he had a moment ago.

"...V2. Emperor Charles' brother, an immortal who granted him geass. C2 knows more about that little bastard than I do. However... Hunting your mother's killer may be important, but forging a future for your sister takes priority. The living over the dead."

"I know that!... But I'll still kill him... There's no such thing as a true immortal."

I grinned. "Now you're talkin'. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, but I reccommend dropping him in molten metal. Also... You need to know this. Geass has a fundamental flaw. It gets stronger as you use it, eventually becoming permanently active. Then it spreads to both eyes. From there... It will either corrupt and destroy you, or you will overcome and master it. After that... Well, I'll let C2 explain it. It's her wish, after all."

He blinked. "She mentioned fulfilling a contract... But I saw her die. How can she..."

"Get back up? Mate, I've seen her beheaded. Give it a day or two and she'll get back up, screw her head back onto her neck, and nag the fuck outta you. I don't know how it works, but it does. We'll worry about that when she gets here. And I mean when, not if. Anywho... What do we do now? There anything you can think of?" He looked contemplative...

I cut in before he could decide. "Remember, I'm in this with you now. I've entrusted you with enough information to garuntee my execution, so trust me." He nodded.

"There was a girl who was in Shinjuku... She's here in this school. She was one of the terrorists." I widened my eyes.

"Did you use geass on her?" He shook his head.

"Alright... You bring her here, and we'll have a nice little chat. She was apart of the terrorist group you used to trounce Clovis' forces, right?"

He nodded. "What do you have in mind?" I grinned.

"She was a fiery redhead, right? I have a few impressions... I'll wing it. We need allies, right?" He nodded reluctantly. I think he was disturbed by my macabre expression.

"Then we recruit us a handfull of freedom fighters. With your charm, you can easily get her here, right? After that, just follow my lead, and don't do anything stupid. Fair enough?" He nodded, looking annoyed.

"...I have a bad feeling about this." I shrugged.

"First time you're getting a girl your age in your room and you have a bad feeling? That is what we call a boner, my friend. Get used to it."

...He didn't dignify that with a respopnse, instead choosing to walk out to find that redhead.

I set up my position, chuckling, right beside the entryway, in the blindspot of anyone who walked inside, until I was right on top of them.

_**~~Badadumdunbum~~**_

As Lelouch walked out the door, he paused.

'Why did I agree to that...?' ...He then felt himself getting gibsmacked by the author.

"_**Because I fucking said so, bitch. Now move, we haven't got all page to sit here and listen to you whine.**_"

'...Works for me. Seems there is no fourth wall today...'

_**~~Badadumdunbum~~**_

I didn't have to wait long. Only twenty minutes, and I heard the door slide open, two distinct sets of footfalls walking inside. I waited...

...As Lelouch walked by me, he didn't react to my presence, being a halfway decent actor. Three steps later...

...A busty young redhead with hooded eyes and a vacant expression, but with very lively eyes, walked by... Nearly not noticing me, but going too far to react fast enough. The moment her back was to me, she knew she was done for. But I'll give her credit, she swung her leg to try and kick me, though not fast enough.

With deft precision, I grabbed both her forearms, twisting them behind her back and holding both with one hand, pushing her forward and slamming her torso flat on the table.

In the time it took for that to happen, Lelouch barely spun around, caught sight of the scene, barely opened his mouth, when I spoke.

"Freeze, terrorist." Immediately, whatever Lelouch was about to say died on his tongue. But he didn't react, showing great restraint.

The girl was thrashing wildly, but went deathly still the moment I said 'terrorist' and her whole body went slack.

"..." Yet she didn't say a word.

"Now that I have your attention... Miss Stadfeld? Or do you prefer Kozuki?"

"Fuck you." If she had been facing me, I'm sure she would've spat in my face.

"...How eloquent. Though fitting, given your situation. So Kallen, do you know who we are?"

"Britannian scum..." I smirked. She was a livewire, alright.

"Half right. He's Britannian, I'm not. Do you know why I had him bring you here?"

"You want to blackmail me... Otherwise the cops would be here already. If you try what I know you're thinking off, I'll bite it off." She snarled, earning a wince from Lelouch. I merely chuckled.

"My kinda girl. But no, you're a wee bit young for me, lass. Try again in ten years. Anywho... We both know who and what you are, Q1. But... Do you know who my friend over there is?" She paused in her constant growling.

Who was he? What a stupid question... But he knew the callsign she'd been called in Shinjuku.

"...Lelouch Lamperouge." I nodded, though she couldn't see it. I had eased the pressure on her back, but I wasn't taking a chance on her kicking me, so she was still pressed against it firmly.

"Good. Lelouch, mind telling her the truth?" I looked at him. He gave me a glare that said, 'This better work...' before looking into Kallen's eyes.

"Miss Kozuki, you have perfect marks in history, right? What were the names of consort Marianne's children?"

I could feel it, the girl blinked. Random trivia on the royal family... "Lelouch and Nunnally. Why are you aking me this?"

He smiled. "And what was Marianne's maiden name?"

Again, the girl blinked. Before she damned near shit herself. (I was glad she didn't. These were the only pair of pants I had, after all)

"L-lamperouge..." She then realised. She was a terrorist, confronted by a prince of the country she was terrorizing. 'Yeah, Kallen, you've gotten yourself royally screwed now...' Her mind snarked, taunting herself. Then she dreaded what was going to happen to her...

When she was let up, as the man who'd held her in place released her arms and stepped back, away from her. She shot straight up, turned and looked at him, before looking back towards the young prince...

"...R2, did you have to scare her this badly?"

I grinned, chuckling. "It's always more fun to mess with people than just tell them outright. At least now she knows better than to brick your balls, ya?"

"...I'll still kick yours if you don't start explaining why the hell you brought me here." She snarled once more, again sounding like a true tsundere. Now it was Lulu's turn to chuckle.

"Kallen, do you mind if I call you that? I was the one who directed you and your compatriots yesterday." I piped up, interrupting him.

"And the one who killed Clovis, though they haven't announced it yet." I saw Lelouch's eyes widen, again astounded by my knowledge.

"...That, as well. R2, would you rather explain, since you're fond of interrupting?" I chuckled. Smart kid. He took 'follow my lead' quite well.

"Fair enough." At my words, Kallen turned, facing me and taking in my appearance.

"Kallen, I am called R2. The boy over there is the exiled prince, and the world's greatest hope of destroying Britannia. As is, we are two people against a nation that encompasses a third of the world. So to accomplish our goal, we require men and women who are willing to do that which others can not."

Thoroughly puzzled, further still by the fact that she was still alive, she blinked. And asked, "What does that have to do with me?"

"You're a member of the terrorists who were able to repel Clovis' forces. We need soldiers, you need a way to fight back against Britannia. I see a mutually beneficial agreement here."

"But we're just a resistance group... How can a handfull of people fight against the empire?" I grinned.

"That, my fiery friend, is where things get interesting. You see, I am the last of Washington's rebels, a guerilla fighter whose struggle has gone on for nearly two centuries. I've grown tired of watching Britannia's avarice, so I sought out someone who has the potential to destroy Britannia. The young prince here, hates Britannia more than anyone else I know of. And he possesses a unique gift, called geass. It allows him to command anyone to do anything he desires. To bend the will of others as he sees fit."

Her features scrunched up in puzzlement. "...You're kidding, right? This is bullshit."

I chuckled. "It may be, but if a cart of bullshit is all that is needed to obliterate Britannia from the face of the earth, would you take it? A demonstration is in order, I suppose..." I looked at Lelouch.

"Err... Do you have anything in mind? I've got something, but it'll earn a good few lumps."

He raised an eyebrow. "I thought you had this all planned out. And why are you telling her about it?"

"Because if she is to trust us, we have to trust her. She's a damned fine knightmare pilot, which is good enough to warrant some risk. If she goes and blabs about geass, who's going to believe her? Right, Kallen?"

She looked annoyed. "Don't talk about me like I'm not here..." I chuckled, before looking back at Lelouch with a wicked grin.

"Face Lelouch and look him in the eye." I walked around her, walking over to Lelouch.

"Lend me your phone?" He pulled out his cellphone, handing it to me. "This thing gets video, right?" I flicked it open, turned and faced Kallen, found the video record button, and pressed it.

"Order her to take off her top." I could tell, he smirked. Before Kallen could make an indignant protest, he complied, somewhat interested in seeing those lovely mounds.

"_Lelouch vi Britannia commands you... Show me your tits._" I busted out laughing, barely holding the phone steady. What a punk...

As the geass worked its way into her mind, her eyed become hooded, a red tinge around her irises. "Yes, my lord." ...Her voice sounded... Hollow. As if she were a robot, not a human. Hm.

She unbuttoned her jacket, removing it, before undoing her tie and then unbuttoning her blouse. She slipped it off, before reaching behind her, and unclasping her bra. Once it fell from her shoulders, we got a damn fine view of her fine, fiiiine breasts. Very nice... Dusty pink areolas, firm but perky, and they were at least a small D cup.

...After a few moments, the red ringing her eyes dissipated, and she blinked, before looking around, then down...

"Eeahh!" She covered her chest with her arms, glaring at us.

"W-w-w-what the fuck?!" I ended the recording, and said,

"As I said, geass. Believe me now?" She flipped me off, picking up her shirt and putting her bra back on as Lelouch and myself chuckled. Once she was dressed and decent again, she walked over, pulled her hand back, and... *Slap-whack!* "Perverts!"

...Slapped both of us. I just laughed outright, whereas, Lelouch rubbed the red handprint that now graced his face.

"...Yes, I believe you now. And if you ever do that again-" I cut her off.

"There was a reason for that. Other than getting to see your lovely curves, that is.(Here, she snarled, just a bit) Geass can only affect someone once. I wanted you to know that whatever choice you make, it is of your own volition. Also..." I turned my hand so she could see what was recorded on the phone.

"...So you know that geass is indeed real." She very quickly snatched the phone from my grasp, hitting the delete button at least a dozen times.

"F-fucking pervert!" She growled, thoroughly tempted to just smash the thing on the floor.

"...Can I have my phone back now?"

_**~~Badadumdunbum~~**_

She returned his phone, and we all sat down to discuss what kind of partnership we would have. (She grudgingly agreed to become allies, since even she was impressed by the victory they were given by his strategic genius)

"...So just what do you mean by allies?" Kallen asked, wary of both of us.

"You and your friends follow Lelouch's orders, under a psuedonym, of course, and as time passes, we create a revolution. For now, we need to introduce Lulu to your friends and make them believe he's a real-deal miracle worker."

"Miracle worker...?"

Lelouch cut in. "He means when all seems hopeless and someone manages to do the impossible. Like achieve victory over Britannia. I have a plan, but I cannot do it alone, even with this power."

She nodded, understanding.

"The other thing, Lelouch here is the brains. I'm his arm and moral compass. That means that if he ever falls into temptation and becomes like the rest of Britannia, I'll be there to gut him, personally. What we need is the sword. And that is where you and your friends come in. If, together, we can do the impossible, do you think the rest of your outfit will trust him and myself?"

She blinked. "What do you mean... The impossible?" I smiled.

"Lelouch killed prince Clovis yesterday. Tonight, they are going to announce that the prince was murdered by Suzaku Kururugi, and is to be executed."

Lelouch's eyes bugged out as he shot to his feet. "What?! Suzaku's alive?!"

I nodded. "Yes... That boy is becoming fate's chewtoy these days. He was also the one piloting the white knightmare you both encountered in Shinjuku." Kallen's mouth dropped.

"They're executing one of their best pilots?! Why?!" She was shocked, in a word.

"Suzaku was in that thing?!"...Lelouch was also shocked.

"Why? Why not? He's an honorary Britannian, and the perfect scapegoat for the purists. Jeremiah is the lead prosecutor, and is ignoring the testimony provided by the technicians of that new knightmare. It's a set-up, obviously. Personally, I'd go and kill Gottwald right now, but he is loyal to you, Lelouch. All you need to do is go and show him you're alive; he'd go to the ends of the earth to honor Marianne's memory."

"...How do you know all this?" Once again, he was shocked by my in-depth knowledge. And my audacity. I smiled.

"Jeremiah was apart of your mother's guard. He sees her death as his personal failure, and his precious pride and loyalty will not allow him to fail. He is a true patriot. Beyond all that... Kallen, if we can save Kururugi from the military, will you believe that we are able to fight against Britannia?"

She nodded, eyes wide. "But.. How? Even with everyone and those knightmares we have left, it's not enough..."

I grinned. "Lelouch, put that brain of yours to work. I believe Zero's debut would do nicely, hm?" Lelouch grinned, a wicked sight that sent chills down my spine... Kallen herself shuddered, feeling as though she was witnessing the birth of a demon.

"Yes... It would. Kallen, have your friends follow you to Tokyo Tower at 1600 hours. Further instructions will follow. Tell them you were contacted by the voice from the radio and nothing more." I could see the gears in his head turning, the intelligence in those eyes spinning... It was disturbing, knowing I was in the presence of an evil genius.

Kallen gulped, standing up and turning to leave. "Oy, Kallen." She turned, looking at me.

I held up a small pink pouch I'd nicked from her pocket during our struggle. She hadn't noticed... Heheheheh. I still got it. "This belongs to you, doesn't it?" Her eyes widened, and she placed a hand on her jacket pocket...

...Before smartly walking over and taking it from my hands and leaving, without a word.

"...I think she likes you." Lelouch facepalmed, groaning.

'This guy...'

_**~~Badadumdunbum~~**_

THE END

...Sorry, yeah, I said it would be the last time Roy got mentioned, but he bribed me. I swear! He did! He offered me pudding!...

"**...Who dares to trifle with my pudding?!**"

...Oh. Thaaaat's where he got it... Well, I'm doomed. But at least I got to see Cecile naked! Awesomesauce!...Allll over her face!

"**...Cecile, why is your face covered in my delicious pudding?! Are you the one who has been stealing it?!**"...Pffhahahahahahahahahaaaa! That's not vanilla!


	2. Chapter 2

**Code Geass: The Demon and the Monster**

**Guess Who's Back? ...Again**

My standard form of writing applies.

" " - Spoken

' ' - Thought

( ) - Commentary. I'm a smartass. You should know what goes here. My smartass commentary. Usually funny, always interesting.

_Italics- _Usually things of importence. Flashbacks and certain things are in italics to seperate them from the rest of the story.

**Bold!- **Things like **this** are things that just stand out. Usually pretty badass, or just really scary.

Underlined words are oddball parts; this is for generic seperation of a variety of things. Lyrics, notes, other languages, sign language, ect.

_**~~Badadumdunbum~~**_

#2 Now let's get the ball a-rollin'!

_**~~Badadumdunbum~~**_

As I chuckled over my admittedly lame joke, Lelouch was plotting and planning. I let him think his way through everything, but he looked at me and asked a question.

"Is there anything you can tell me about what Jeremiah is going to do?"

I smiled. "I think so... He'll be leading Suzaku in a convoy along one of the main routes. Knowing his pride, you'd easily be able to get him to stop and confront you. Also... The rest of the military still believes that the canister C2 was held it contains poison gas. You thinking what I'm thinking?"

He grinned, a wicked, frightening, chilling sight. "...Indeed, I am. A massive bluff. But first, I need several things..." I raised an eyebrow.

"A replica of Clovis' car? A costume? ...Fog machine? And, perhaps, a way to actually survive the encounter?" He stared at me.

"...Are you sure you're not the mind reader?"

I chuckled and smirked. "Not at all. You're just easily predictable. You come up with plans that are insane, far-fetched, and garunteed to work. That kinda narrows it down."

"...I'll take that as a yes."

_**~~Badadumdunbum~~**_

While he was busy planning, I pulled up a very valid point.

"Oh, yeah. Before I forget, I told the principal that I'm an OSI guard posted by your father. In case he approaches you about it, act like you already know, but that you're still shocked that the emperor knows you're alive. Least our stories will be the same."

He looked at me. "OSI? Well that explains why he gave you free roam."

I shrugged. "It's half true. I am your guard, but more against your own temptations than anything else. Oh yeah, I heard Milly was planning on inducting Kallen into the student council."

He blinked. "She is? Hm. Well, that does sound like her..."

"You'd best go and mediate, otherwise they'll drive her insane. By the way, Rivalz got ahold of champagne. With your luck, Kallen will get soaked in the stuff, and you'll wind up walking in on her in the shower." I kept my tone jovial, but I wondered what he would say if today's original timeframe goes through... Deus ex machina.

He rolled his amethyst eyes. "Right..." Well, nuts to him then. If it actually happens the way it did in the anime, then he'll learn better than to doubt me.

_**~~Badadumdunbum~~**_

Aaaanywho, he wrote down a few things, then went back to his classes, after telling me not to break anything. Punk.

I decided to busy myself by... Well, shit. I had nothin'. Well, I was gonna be bored as fuck...

...Damnit. Shoulda brought some fuckin' sudoko.

_**~~Badadumdunbum~~**_

**...Roughly four hours later... With Lelouch.**

Lelouch quickly walked back into his dorm, thinking about how what R2 had said miraculously came true...

...Only to find the big man balancing a rather large axe on his nose.

"...What the hell are you doing?" For a moment, Lelouch was worried he would drop the weapon, possibly injuring himself, or worse, damaging the table. But no, he caught it deftly, twirling the weapon between his fingers as if it weighed nothing.

"Oh, just keeping busy. Lemme guess; Kallen got soaked in champagne, and you came here to fetch clean clothes for her?" The prince blinked.

"Yes, but... How did you... Nevermind. I'll be back later." He went into his bedroom, collected an outfit he knew would fit her, and left the dorm, wondering if the man was psychic, or if he'd been following him around...

_**~~Badadumdunbum~~**_

...Lelouch knocked on the bathroom door, announcing himself.

"_You can come in. I've drawn the curtain._" He entered the humid, steaming room, shutting the door behind himself. As he ogled his classmate's silhouette, Lelouch thought to himself;

'Well... It seems he was right... I don't know whether I should feel happy or sad about that...'

"These are some of my clothes. I hope that's alright." He walked over to the sink and set them on the counter, before leaning against it.

"That's fine... Wow. Borrowing clothes from a prince. You sure got back quickly. You went to the same dorm we met at earlier?"

"Yes. My sister and I live there, since she'd have difficulties living off in the dorms. The principal allowed it as a favor to us." Kallen paused, no longer scrubbing herself for a moment as she thought on that.

"Ah... The Ashford family was connected to the Empress. Though I suppose that isn't helping them much these days."

"No... It isn't. After my mother's murder, myself and Nannully were exiled to Japan, as political hostages to the Kururugi family. That is how I met Suzaku. He was a good friend... Although we didn't get along right away. Until yesterday, I thought he was dead, though now I suppose he may very well become so."

Kallen was silent for a few moments... Before replying, "Do you really think you can save him?"

"No... I don't think I can. I know I can. He's a soldier now, but he is still my friend. Now that he has seen the corruption of Britannia for himself, he might join us."

"Lelouch..." She trailed off, prompting him to ask,

"Yes? What is it?"

"What is your goal? Why are you doing this?"

He was silent... For a long, long, time...

When he answered, he chose his words carefully.

"My goal is to create a softer, gentler world for my sister. One where she can live in peace, and find happiness. I chose this after I witnessed the corrupt, harsh reality of what my father has made this world into, after he sent us to our deaths when I questioned his complacency in my mother's murder. In order to do it, I will uphold the oath I once made. To obliterate Britannia from this world."

"...How? How can one man hope to destroy an empire, even with the power you have?"

"...I do not know. Not yet, anyway. I intended to do it without this power, but it allows me to start much, much earlier."

She shifted uncomfortably, rolling her next question around on her tongue.

"...Your friend said it only works on someone once."

"He was telling the truth... Though I'm not sure how he knew."

"...Can we trust him?"

"He knows far more than he lets on... But I don't believe he intends us harm. If he wanted either of us dead, we would already be buried by now. If I had to guess... I would say he is doing this to amuse himself."

"To... Amuse himself?" She was shocked. Who would conspire to commit treason for laughs?

"He seems bored with life, so he does whatever he pleases to fill that void. He said he was over three hundred years old... Which would explain that mindset, if he were telling the truth."

"Wait. Three hundred? There's no way..."

"He introduced himself as one of Washington's rebels. That alone would give him reason to ally himself with me, but... How he knew my intentions is a mystery to me."

"And he knew I had a knife... Is he psychic or something?" Lelouch's answer made her blink.

"He might be. According to him, there are others who have similar powers to my own, and one of them can read minds. From what I can tell, Geass is the ability to manipulate the brain, like hypnosis. Mine allows me to order anyone, to do anything, through eye contact... But only once."

Kallen shuddered, asking, "Others...?"

"Apparently... The Emperor."

Kallen's mouth dropped. "W-wha... Oh Kami..."

"...Indeed. Though it matters naught. I'll find a way to deal with him, geass or not." Suddenly, they were interrupted.

_*Knock, knock, knock!* "Kallen! Lelouch! You've been in there for a long time... I hope you aren't desecrating that shower! Not without me!" _

Both teens blanched, Lelouch shooting to his feet and taking a step away from the shower, his cheeks stained dark crimson.

"Damnit Milly..." He muttered, moving over to the door and opening it, glaring at the giggling blonde.

"Ah-ha, there you are, Lulu. Oh? It seems I was right! We interrupted them, guys!" She gleefully announced, pointing at the bulge Lelouch had forgotten he'd acquired.

...He had, indeed, been ogling Kallen's form in the shower, after all.

_**~~Badadumdunbum~~**_

**...Back with R2, sitting in Lelouch's dorm, paring his nails with his knife.**

With disinterest, he noted footsteps approaching from outside.

'Hmm... Either Lelouch or Kallen... Sayoko moves too quietly for me to hear.'

As the door slid open, in walked a girl with bright green hair, wearing... Some kind of straightjacket-type outfit. Wierd.

As she stepped inside, she stared at me.

"Oy. Sorry, the men in white coats won't be here until Thursday. Though your partner will be arriving shortly." As I looked up, I noted the look of surprise on her face, though she quickly schooled her expression back to cool disinterest.

"And just who are you?"

I flipped my knife. "I am called R2. It's nice to finally meet you, C2."

She stared."That doesn't answer my question."

I shrugged. "It's not as if you'd answer any of mine, so I'd say we're even."

Her eyes narrowed. "What do you want?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, what do I want... Hm. The same thing as Lelouch, to an extent. But for now... I'll trade you geass for answers." Her eyes widened as she stared at me.

"...You want geass?"

"Yes. As is, myself and Lelouch are fighting an empire. I'm a damned fine soldier, but I cannot take on an army by myself. Not yet. And besides... The more contracts you make, the greater the chance of one of them taking your Code. That's what you want, isn't it?"

Her eyes resembled saucers as she stared at me. "...Who are you? And how do you know that?"

I simply smiled. "A contract for answers."

Her eyes narrowed, and she didn't answer for a long time...

_**~~Badadumdunbum~~**_

"_It means be advised. I'm mean, nasty and tired. I eat concertina wire and piss napalm and I can put a round in a flea's arse at 200 meters. So why don't you go hump somebody else's leg, muttface, before I push yours in. _"  
-Clint Eastwood

_**~~Badadumdunbum~~**_

**IGNORE YOUR RIGHTS...THEY'LL GO AWAY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Code Geass: The Demon and the Monster**

**Guess Who's Back? ...Again**

My standard form of writing applies.

" " - Spoken

' ' - Thought

( ) - Commentary. I'm a smartass. You should know what goes here. My smartass commentary. Usually funny, always interesting.

_Italics- _Usually things of importence. Flashbacks and certain things are in italics to seperate them from the rest of the story.

**Bold!- **Things like **this** are things that just stand out. Usually pretty badass, or just really scary.

Underlined words are oddball parts; this is for generic seperation of a variety of things. Lyrics, notes, other languages, sign language, ect.

_**~~Badadumdunbum~~**_

#3 Things get Real

_**~~Badadumdunbum~~**_

As C2 stood there, considering her options, we both heard the door slide open, followed by soft footsteps, and...

Something rolling?

"Hm? Sayoko?" A small, innocent, girlish voice asked, coming from a young, blind girl sitting in a wheelchair.

"...It's nothing, Nunnally. We have some guests." I took this as my cue.

"Hello, Nunnally. I am called R2. It's a pleasure to meet you." I moved closer, slowly, so as to keep Sayoko from getting twitchy. I knelt by the blind girl, removing one of my gloves in the process.

"Ah, hello, R2. Are you one of my brother's teachers?" She took ahold of my hand, fether-light touch feeling every scar, every callous.

"Hmm... I suppose I am, in a fashion." Her hands suddenly stopped, and she tilted her head to the side and up, and I suppose she'd be looking up at me if she could.

"Such rough hands... Are you a soldier?" She asked, innocently.

"I was... Though that was a long, long time ago. Nowadays, I'm just a gofer and security consultant." She released my hand, and I took the opportunity to pull my glove back on.

" 'Security consultant?' Isn't that a bodyguard?" Another innocent question.

"To be blunt, yes. Though I'm somewhat retired, now." I smiled out of habit, though she couldn't see it.

"...Somewhat, retired?" C2 chimed in, eyebrow raised, her mischief face in place.

"Yes. It means I only take the jobs I feel like taking."

Standing back up, moving back to the table, I said, "Why don't you introduce yourself, C2?" I beamed, happily putting her in an awkward situation.

She rolled her eyes like an unruly teenager, as Nunnally said, "C2? That's a strange name."

I piped up. "You think that's strange? You should see her-"

"Ah, that's enough, please!" Sayoko fretted, interrupting the beginning of my crude joke.

Ah, well. Gonna have to corrupt the poor girl some time or another.

_**~~Badadumdunbum~~**_

Sayoko and Nunnally moved over to the dining table, to work on schoolwork and have a meal, I suppose. C2 practically dragged me to Lelouch's room to interrogate me.

Or suck my balls dry. I couldn't really tell.

But then again... Considering my luck with women...

She was going to suck my balls dry, tie me to the bed, and then take off with my pants in tow.

And my goddamn breakfast.

...Ahem, anyway...

"Something on your mind, miss C2?"

"Who are you, and how do you know my name?" She spun and stared me down, hoping to glare me into submission.

Sorry, but i'm not a sub.

"How? Easy, I'm fucking psychic. Green-haired bitch of a witch. Burned at the stake by Joan of Arc, no less. That about right?" Her eyes narrowed into slits as a near-inaudible growl settled in her throat.

"Answer plainly."

Heheheheheh, guess she's not used to being the one getting mindfucked. Wonder how far along I can string her before she starts pulling her own hair out?

_**~~Badadumdunbum~~**_

**About an hour later...**

Lelouch came back to his dorm, walking inside to find Sayoko helping Nunnally with her homework. However... There was a commotion coming from within his own room, which both his sister and maid were currently ignoring.

"Sayoko. What's...?"

The maid/ninja looked up, slight mirth in her normally serene features. "One of your acquaintences is having a discussion with mister R2"

...

"A... Discussion?" She nodded, a ghost of a smile creeping its way into her striking beauty...

_'...Do I even wanna know?'_

_**~~Badadumdunbum~~**_

I opened the door to my room and found...

R2, comically being strangled by a girl with long, bright green hair.

Wait. Hold that thought... Green hair...

"Guaahh...~ Huh? Hey, Lelouch. Your witch has returned." The big mean beamed, effortlessly extricating himself from the girl's grip.

As she turned, her eyes... Struck a chord in my heart, bringing a familiar feeling to mind... But I just couldn't think of what it was called.

"C... Two. So you're still alive after all."

"Hm? You know my name as well?" Her expression was unreadable... The product of a dozen lifetimes, I suppose.

"Of course. You gave me this power, after all..." I could feel that extra muscle in my eye shifting, my geass flaring to life.

...Things went about as expected after that.

_**~~Badadumdunbum~~**_

**Back to R2's point of view.**

After introductions and explanations(She just said she was immortal and had a contract with Lulu) were out of the way, Lelouch locked the door and we started in on planning...

"The preparations for my meeting with Kallen and her group are complete. Tomorrow, I'll be meeting with them, and then we'll move onto saving Suzaku."

I nodded. "Gotcha. You want me to tag along with that?"

He blinked, staring at me. "What did you have in mind?" Hah hah! Smart kid.

"Heh, you catch on quick. I'm gonna need a pair of Guy Fawkes masks, two voice modulators(Changers) and identical outfits. Y'know, suit-and-tie style outfits. After that, we'll need to snag one of those Britannian soldiers..."

His eyes widened, and he smiled that devilish grin of his... I think he knew where I was going with this.

_**~~Badadumdunbum~~**_

**The next day, four in the afternoon...**

I hunkered down on Lulu's couch that night, so you know. Eh, not too bad, considering.

Anyway, I was decked out in my new in-public outfit; a black suit with white shirt, my galco holster under the jacket, including my other knife.(It was an Ontario RD7, so you know. Really great blade) My hands were gloved, and I still wore my traditional combat boots, but over my head was a balaclava, covered by my mask...

A Guy Fawkes mask; one of the most infamous symbols of anarchy, change, and anonymity. Fitted to the mask itself, was that voice changer; now whenever I speak...

"They're on their way now."

Zero(Lelouch) nodded, shutting his phone, both of us facing the front of the car while we waited for our new companions to join us.

"...Did you really have to go with something this theatric? I mean, meeting them in a bloody bar or warehouse would've done just fine..."

_"__I happen to enjoy these theatrics, thank you. Quiet. They're here...__" _He responded, voice made deeper and less... Scrawny, by the voice changer in his mask.

It took a herculean effort to not move at all when I heard the door slide open behind us, as four people stepped into the car...

"Are you the one that gave those orders in Shinjuku? Was that cease-fire your doing?" The voice was... Hm. Unsure, almost. Wary, seeking guidance... Ohgi, huh? Not much of a leader, I suppose. Still, he's done well.

Zero and I waited for our cue, and within seconds, just as the train entered a tunnel, we both turned as one, facing the four...

Kallen was trying not to snicker, and it showed on her face. Good thing she was in front of the group. There were four of them, total... Ohgi, Kallen, Sugiyama, and... Gloves-guy. I don't remember his name.

"_What do you think of my tour of the settlement?_" I remained silent, a mirthful smirk hidden by my mask.

"Your tour...?" Ohgi was puzzled, and Kallen was damned-near ready to bust out laughing. This entire thing was a joke to her, seeing as she knew who we were.(I was obviously taller, more buff than Zero, after all)

"C'mon, there's no way it was this joker..."

"_I wanted all of you to fully grasp the two..._" He raised one of his arms, nearly clocking me in the face. "_The settlement,_" He raised the other, trying to look dramatic. "_And the ghetto..._"

"Yeah, we get it. There's a difference between us and them. That's why we resist them."

"_You are wrong. Britannia will not fall to terrorism. It is no better than childish nuisance... A mere fly, buzzing around the Emperor's hand._"

"Grr.. You calling us a bunch'a kids?! After seeing what we go through?!" Sugiyama, the girlish guy on the right with blue hair growled, gritting his teeth.

"_You must know your enemy. It is not britannians, but Britannia itself! It is a war we must wage, but not upon the innocent. If you wish to see your land free, then take up your sword, fight for justice!_"

Kallen finally cracked, and busted out laughing. "Pfft... BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

Zero didn't react, but I get the feeling he was annoyed. I was trying not to chuckle.

After several seconds, Kallen pulled a win out of her little indiscretion. "What a joke! All that's easy for you to say, but what can you do to prove you can back up those pretty words of yours?"

"Yeah... And how can we trust you if you're wearing that mask, huh?" Ohgi added, still looking wary and concerned for Kallen's mental state.

"Lose the mask!" Gloves-guy threw in. Huh.

I turned my head, looking to Zero, who nodded. Looking back to the four, I said, "Our identities must remain hidden for the time being, for your safety as well as ours. Kallen is aware of who we are, and that is well enough for now. As for your question, Kallen... Perhaps a demonstration of our power would appease you?"

Zero continued. "_Yes...If we were to deliver the impossible, would that warrant your trust?_"

Things went as well as I figured after that.

_**~~Badadumdunbum~~**_

**Several MORE hours later, during the parade...**

Jeremiah was atop his knightmare, leading the entourage towards the consolate building, when something strange happened...

Ahead of him and the transport for Kururugi, a single man stepped out of the crowd, moving to stand directly in front of Jeremiah's KMF.

He stood there, wearing a suit and...

...Some sort of mask... It depicted a man's smiling face, and as he called his troops to a stop, he addressed the man standing in the road.

"YOU THERE! Stand aside!"

The masked man...

...Bowed, and when he spoke, his voice range out as if from EVERYWHERE.

"**Hello, Britannia!**" He boomed, his mangled voice drowning out everything and everyone...

"**We are Anonymous, and I stand here today, to DEMAND that you release the innocent man you have in your custody!**"

Jeremiah blinked, thinking the mask looked oddly familiar...

"Innocent? He has been accused of regicide, and his fate will be determined in court! Stand aside, or we go through you!" Gottwald was giving the insane man one last chance... But even he was amazed that the man was aware of Suzaku's innocence.

"**He has been accused of a crime he could NOT have committed! You yourself denied the evidence proving his innocence, to push your own agenda forward! Racism is nothing new in this world... But for someone who prides himself on being honorable, you are nothing more than another corrupt politician, lying to the people in order to further your own goals! And Suzaku couldn't have killed Clovis... For I know the man responsible for that.**"

"Tch... I've had enough of this." Jeremiah levelled his gun at the masked man, ready to pull the trigger...

"**Heheheheheh... Even if you kill me, Jeremiah, we will keep coming back... Bigger, stronger, and in greater numbers. For we, are anonymous. We are LEGION. We do not forgive, we do not forget. EXPECT US!**"

...Then a gunshot rang out.

_**~~Badadumdunbum~~**_

I was cramped inside the car, uncomfortably squatting atop the gas canister. Man, it was hot in here...

Anyway, another five minutes passed, as Zero started speaking, using the same speaker system that other poor bastard had. Anyway, Lulu rambled on for several minutes, hamming it up, before I felt the entire car shake and rumble, as several knightmares dropped down around us...

Well, now we were definately screwed, unless Zero can keep this up.

"Now let's see what's under that mask!"

Wait, for a count of three...

One...

Two...

Three!

Just as Lelouch snapped his fingers, I jumped to my feet, shoving the plywood siding and roof off of the car, turning as I got to my feet atop the canister.

"**HELLO BRITANNIA! We are Anonymous. We are LEGION! We do not forgive, and we NEVER forget! EXPECT US! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!**"

Oh, dear god... The _look_ on Jeremiah's face! PERFECT!

"W-what... How..." The margrave was shocked, to say the least. He even glanced back to where the body he'd shot was...

...It was gone.(My doing. We planned this out exceptionally well)

I hopped off the canister, landing by Zero, before standing and shaking his hand.

"**Ah, Zero, my friend! It seems we've gotten ourselves into another impossible situation.**"

"_**Indeed... Well, Jeremiah?**_"

He was glaring at both of us. "...What is it you want?"

"_**This, in exchange for Kururugi.**_"

"Like hell... He's accused of regicide, high treason against the crown!"

Zero... Began to laugh. "_**Ha ha ha ha ha! It seems you are as foolish as ever, Jeremiah... For it was not him that killed Clovis... It was... MYSELF.**_" He turned to stare at the camera below us, being held by Deithard, the blonde guy.

Oh, shock! Egad!

...Right. A doubly large ham.

"Enough!" Jeremiah shouted, as several of the knightmares aimed at us. I heard Kallen below us, muttering, "We are so screwed..."

Heheh. SHE might be, if we're captured. But Zero and I would just be shot. Anyway.

"_**Ah-ah... I wouldn't do that, Jeremiah. Not unless you want the public to learn of Orange.**_"

"...Orange...?" He parroted, blinking.

"**Yes, Orange. You know what we're talking about. And as Zero has stated, for one Eleven, you can save hundreds of precious Britannians. Is that not an excellant deal?**"

"_**And remember, Orange-boy, unless you want everything to go public... You will do everything in your power to help us escape!**_" For the last half of that, Zero slid part of his mask open, revealing his eye, and his geass...

Which, of course, worked on Jeremiah, and he ordered Suzaku released. Which caused much strife and confusion amongst the Britannian forces.

Heheheh, just as we planned...

_**~~Badadumdunbum~~**_

After our dashing jump off the side of the bridge, landing hard on thatelastic platform, before it broke and dropped us into an open train car.

Of course, once that happened, we were quickly joined by Ohgi, who narrowly got out of his wacky foldaway knightmare before it got turned into swiss cheese by one of the enemy frames. Anyway, after all that excitement, we made our getaway, which was less than badass, but still. We survived.

After riding said train in silence, the five of us jumped off in the ghettos, picking up a predeployed car, and driving the rest of the way to our RDV.(The place we were to meet up with the others in)

Once there...

Well, Zero, Suzaku and I headed inside, past the rest of the resistance members, while Ohgi and Kallen chatted with them, and informed them of the success of our mission.

We were hunkered down in an abandoned theatre, and we had time on our hands. For now.

Anyway...

I sat the japanese boy down, picking the lock of the collar around his neck. Took me a minute, but I got the thing off before I started undoing the straps binding his arms.

That done, I stepped back, remarking, "Well, looks like you don't get to go to heaven today, kid. How ya feel?"

"...Why did you save me?" His question was more aimed at Zero than me.

"_Because I wasn't about to let you take the blame for my actions. You are an honorable person, Kururugi. You deserve better than that._"

"And the gas? Those were civillians!"

"Uh, reality check, dumbass. WE breathed that stuff in. Don'tcha think we'd.. Y'know, choke and DIE if it was really poison gas?"

"_As my crude companion says... It was harmless, colored smoke. A bluff, to help things along. The result, not a single casualty._"

"The result... That's all that matters to you people, huh?"

I shrugged. "We knew what we were getting into. You can't win a straight-up fight with an opponent that's more than ten times as strong as you are."

"Hmph. Results gained through dishonorable means are worthless... And you murdered Clovis." He hardened his features, a stern expression...

"Again, REALITY CHECK. You were in Shinjuku. There WAS no gas. Besides, poison gas doesn't pick up a rifle and shoot civillians! Clovis ordered his soldiers to slaughter EVRYONE in Shinjuku. He did that just to cover up his dirty little secrets... For that, I would carve the names of every single person who died into his fucking skull! Tch, prissy little shit got lucky that Zero found him before I did... So don't you dare disrespect their deaths by calling what we did murder. It was **punishment**."(If you can't guess where that's from, you need help)

Suzaku flinched backward, the force behind my voice acting like a wall of the stoutest masonry bearing down on his scrawny ass.

"_Enough... Suzaku, I would like you to join me. You have seen what Britannia is really like, now. I intend to change that for the better, at any cost. Will you help me?_" Zero extended his hand, an offering of truce.

"...I won't. Britannia may be corrupt now, but I believe it can be changed for the better from within." He turned, walking away...

I glanced at Zero, who in turn, glanced at me.

...

We both turned back, and said as one, "_**Very well, Suzaku Kururugi. May one of us succeed, where the others have failed. Good luck, and godspeed.**_"

And like that...

We were in business.

_**~~Badadumdunbum~~**_

_**Hey. I wanted to tell you guys that I'm sorry for not updating this for ages, but I've been busy with my other fics, and this is getting shelved for the time being. It HAS NOT been discontinued, but updates wil typically be weeks or months apart. Sorry, but until Waking Death or What If are finished, this fic is not a priority. **_

_**I am sorry. But I must maintain working on my centric projects. WD will be worked on with a new chapter every week or so, and WI shall nave new chapters at the same pace. Possibly faster.**_

_**Crimson Lagoon will be updated just as slowly as this, so for my CL readers, I'm sorry. I simply don't have the time to spend on four or five fics. LW has also been shelved, so consider everything but WD and WI to be put on hold for now. So please, read those if you're desperate for my crude humor/wacky scenarios, and I hope to finish those up as fast as I can, so I can get back to work on my other stories.**_

_**Beyond that, I have a brand NEW fic in the works, for Avatar the Last Airbender. Expect that to be posted after WD hits 80 chapters, or WI gets 60. Either way.**_

_**Thank you for your time, and may the literature be with you. Fight, Kill, and Win, my brothers. Oorah.**_

_**~~Badadumdunbum~~**_

"_**We are Anonymous. We are legion. We do not forgive. We do not forget. Expect us.**_" -Anonymous.


	4. Chapter 4

**Code Geass: The Demon and the Monster**

**Guess Who's Back? ...Again**

My standard form of writing applies.

" " - Spoken

' ' - Thought

( ) - Commentary. I'm a smartass. You should know what goes here. My smartass commentary. Usually funny, always interesting.

_Italics- _Usually things of importence. Flashbacks and certain things are in italics to seperate them from the rest of the story.

**Bold!- **Things like **this** are things that just stand out. Usually pretty badass, or just really scary.

Underlined words are oddball parts; These are for voice modulators, such as Zero's mask.

_**~~Badadumdunbum~~**_

#4 Ahh... Filler Episodes... Time for a Nap

_**~~Badadumdunbum~~**_

**GUESS WHO'S BACK, BITCHES!**

**...IN BLACK**

After meeting with our fellow terrorists, they agreed to follow Zero's orders. I was basically introduced as Lulu's personal bodyguard, by name of Anonymous,(I coined the nickname John Doe, which got a chuckle from Lulu) and the leader of his Zero Squad. Though it was only two members, as of right now.(Myself and Kallen, obviously) And seeing as I hadn't even been inside of a knightmare, I was only going to be organizing the squad, and leading any infantry-based operations that required... Extra careful handling.

Soon after we'd finished conversing, I borrowed(Conned) several dol... Pounds, from Lulu and caught a ride with our new crew back to their hideout, while Zero himself went off on his own, heading back to Ashford. I basically tagged along with Ohgi and them just to see how they were faring, equipment and gear-wise. Lelouch knew what I was doing, and he'd insisted I also find out how many knightmares they had left after the Shinjuku incident.

Well enough. I climbed in back of our getaway vehicle, Ohgi driving and Sugiyama up front, while the rest of us somehow squeezed into the back. Wasn't too bad, I suppose, seeing as it was something like a sedan. Anyway.

Ohgi drove for roughly an hour, the entire ride going in silence, which was extremely out of character for Tamaki, but I get the feeling they were all a bit nervous... Not that I blame them. I was slightly antsy, but at least I hid it well, and spent the time watching the ghettos pass by... The entire city was a wreck, and I was shocked to see people still living in it. But then again, life finds a way to thrive in whatever conditions present.

Hm. Anyway.

Ohgi pulled us into what looked like a dilapidated parking garage, but instead of going into the parking area, he kept driving, and turned a corner, going down another ramp, to where a large, rusted steel shutter blocked our path. Sugiyama hopped out, jogging over to said shutter, and knelt on the floor, opening...

A hidden trapdoor, fiddling with something before the shutter rose, nowhere nearly as loud as I'd first thought it would be, and Ohgi drove us inside, while the scrawny blue-haired guy outside somehow got the shutter to close. Aha... It was painted to look like it was rusted over. Smart.

After that, Ohgi drove us through the dark for another fifteen seconds, before stopped and parking the car, turning it off and letting out a breath.

"Well... We're here."

"Not bad... Good camoflage on the shutters. How far underground does the garage go?" I climbed out as the others did the same, stretching their legs.

"All the way to the old subway tunnels. Makes it easy to get around unnoticed, but moving is slow. The structure's shot to hell, so we gotta be careful not to collapse any of the supports down below, otherwise half the city block above you's liable to sink a good fifty feet, and land right on your head." Even more surprising, Tamaki gave an informative answer that wasn't just logical, it was entirely sane and he hadn't shouted.

Strange... Perhaps he's smarter than he lets on?

"Hmm... I don't suppose you used to work those tunnels before, Tamaki?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, that, construction, and demolitions, too. The brits don't trust us with guns, but there's no way in hell they'd risk their own people trying to demolish old buildings."

"And besides that, they don't have the know-how to cave in the subway system without damaging their own settlement. We don't have to worry about them caving it in, yet, anyway." Gloves-guy spoke up. I still don't remember his name... Yoshida! That's who he is!

"Yeah, and the soldiers know better than to wander around in the tunnels. It doesn't take much to set up an ambush and crossfire in such tight spaces with no cover. Not to mention, they can't fit any armor down there, so it's relatively safe from Britannia." Inoue, the blue-haired girl, spoke for the first time... She was mighty cute, if you ask me.

"The only problem is that moving knightmares and heavy equipment around through them is... Well, a nightmare. One misplaced step, or if you accidentally knock into one of the beams, and the entire thing could collapse on you. I'm still amazed we weren't crushed to death the last time..." Kallen was shaking her head, sounding both relieved and amazed at the same time.

"Well, they were built to last. Even after the war and all the fighting, they're still standing. If not for those tunnels, we wouldn't have gotten as far as we have, and neither would any of the other groups." Minami chimed in, thoughtful as ever. He was the taller guy wearing glasses, a real brainiac.

After another few moments, Sugiyama caught up with us, and Ohgi lead the way into the gloomy, dark underground hideout, heading for a door some two hundred feet away, with one of the few working lights just overtop of it...

_**~~Badadumdunbum~~**_

Ohgi pulled a key from the folds of his jacket, unlocking and going through the door, closely followed by the rest of us. On the other side, the tallest of the Japanese Resistance flicked a switch on the wall, turning on an overhead light...

Revealing a room spartanly furnished; a few old beat-up couches, ratty card tables, slightly-damaged chairs, and a single TV, placed to allow everyone present to get a clear view of it. Hmm...

"Down the rabbit hole we go..."

"Uh, is that some kind of saying?" Ohgi asked, still looking nervous.

"No. It is a line from an old book, signifying a choice that leads down a path where one can no longer turn back the way they came." I turned, facing the Resistance leader.

"Our lives are now intertwined... We are all in this together, from here onward. From this point, there must be no doubt, no regret, no remorse, and no hesitation. Can I trust you, Ohgi?"

"...As much as you will trust me." Heh, nice and vague... He was a lot smarter than he looked.

"Hah hah hah... Well said, friend. I trust your intentions, as with your ability and your motive. You can trust in my methods, as well as my strength. If nothing else, you can always trust my intent. I am an ally of justice, and the enemy of corruption; freedom's first, last, and greatest defender."

Ohgi chuckled, a wry smirk set in his features. "You and Zero both love your dramatic speeches, huh?"

He couldn't see it, but I was smiling. "Indeed, we do. Our methods may be audacious and immoral, but the results are what matter most. Our only condition when we made our pact was thus; no civillian casualties, for we have both lost loved ones to the corruption of Britannia. That was one of the reasons we chose you; you have not indangered noncombatants during the course of your actions."

Ohgi seemed taken aback, but he caught himself. "That explains it... We're just a resistance group, but we've all lost friends and family to Britannia. To be honest... Without you and Zero, we would've died in Shinjuku."

"Do not thank me, Ohgi. We did not save you selflessly; it was my suggestion that we keep you alive so that we would have a group of trigger-pullers indebted to us. 'Tis still a possibility that we may yet die young, friend. For now, we endeavor to prolong our existance until our goals are met. I require a full tally of whatever supplies, munitions, equipment, firearms, personnel, and monetary assets you have available."

He blinked, glancing at the other resistance members as they glanced at him.

...

"...That's a pretty short list. What you see here is who we have. We've got a few old rifles, pistols, and maybe an RPG or two, total. Our biggest problem with that is ammo; we've got almost none, especially since ammunition sales are pretty heavily regulated."

Inoue frowned, and threw in with, "Not to mention, we've got no bodyarmor. We have to rely on moving quickly and outmaneuvering the Britannians, since even a single gunshot could put any of us down for weeks, if not permanently."

Ohgi nodded, agreeing with her. "Yeah. Plus we don't have much in the way of medical supplies, either. With no antibiotics, an infection is just as bad as a bullet. When it comes to food, we're self-sustaining, for the most part. As you can see, we don't exactly have enough to get fat on. None of us has much money, and we've already contributed as much as we can without bankrupting ourselves. That car outside cost more than triple its worth, getting all the parts and fixing it up." Ouch. No wonder it looked like a frankenstein reject.

"Understandable. Funding is of no concern until further notice. Give me a rundown of how many knightmares you have operable, energy filler, fuel and munition status."

Ohgi frowned, looking slightly worried, as Kallen answered. "Three sutherlands in working order, one that needs minor maintainence, with two more needing heavy repairs. For weapons, we have two or three chaos mines, seven KMF assault rifles with UN ordinance, but not enough ammo to go around. There's four or five other frames lying around in Shinjuku we still need to finish salvaging."

Minami finished that up for her. "We can finish repairing those other three in two weeks' time, if we can salvage enough parts. As for fuel... That's less of a problem than the energy fillers themselves. We can recharge them, but we don't have a way of getting replacements when they finally burn out." True enough... They're essentially large-scale batteries. Charge and drain them enough times, and they'll eventually burn out.

"Hmm... Well, that is better than starting from scratch. Conduct the salvage and repairs, but be careful and vigilant. We don't need anyone injured before the fighting even starts. For now, we will be avoiding direct confrontation with Britannian forces, at least until we are sufficiently prepared and equipped. Once we have acquired the intel and gear we need, that will be the time we move out in force. However; until further notice, we will NOT be directly engaging Britannian forces. I say again, we will Not be fighting them head-on. We simply don't have the manpower just yet. However..."

As I trailed off, their entire attention was directed upon me, and I took a breath. "I do have unfortunate news. With the death of Clovis, Japan with be getting a new Viceroy. This time, it will be Cornelia. She is an exceptional strategist, lifelong military, and commands some of Britannia's finest soldiers. She knows what she's doing, and is a considerable threat. One of her first moves will be to replicate Shinjuku with Saitama, in an attempt to draw out Zero. Whether or not you all will be involved in the operation, I am unaware. As of now, Zero is currently planning our next move. Until we next contact you, remain on standby." I reached into my pocket, pulling out a cell phone Lelouch had given to me, along with its charger.

"This phone has our contact information. Use it whenever you need to get in touch with either myself, or Zero. We will contact you through it, or through Kallen. Now, much as I would enjoy poring over the logistics in gross detail, I must return to base and help Zero plan our next move, given our current assets."

There were stares all around, with gaping jaws and shocked expressions. I expected as much...

"...That's it? You're just going?" Ohgi asked, again looking taken aback.

"Of course. I just needed to know where your base was, as well as the cover and concealment you had available. Seeing it tells me that you're not incompetant, and I was already aware of your supply shortage; I simply needed a more in-depth report for Zero. This was also a sign of goodwill; I came alone into your territory essentially unarmed. Had you attempted to attack or interrogate me, or if this was a Britannian trap, I was fully prepared to eliminate the entire lot of you. Unfortunately, this is the kind of world we live in these days. Now, if you will excuse me, I am on a tight schedual." I turned, addressing our fiery-haired and tempered ace.

"Ashford Academy is along my route. Would you like me to escort you, Kallen?"

She looked startled for a moment. "Uh, yeah, sure..."

_**~~Badadumdunbum~~**_

**Lelouch's POV**

Suppressing a yawn, I flicked through the screens of my computer, closing a spreadsheet of group funding given my personal income from gambling with nobles.

"That was a foolhardy move, you know." I turned, levelling an irritated glare at the green-haired witch, who was currently lounging on my bed.

"Foolhardy or not, it got the world's attention, and inspired many of the Japanese resistance fighters. Not to mention gaining the respect of Kallen's faction... That in of itself was worth the effort, at least if she's as good a pilot as I think she is. Besides... Suzaku is my friend. He might be a naive, idealistic fool, but he's also the closest friend I've ever had. I at least owed him that effort." She turned and rolled onto her back, languidly stretching out over MY bed...

"I wonder... Does friendship still count for something, in war...?" Her musings were cut short, when the door opened...

"Yo. Hope we're not interrupting any wild monkey-sex, Mr. Virgin."

. . .

I couldn't suppress the urge to palm my face and did so, groaning...

Everyone's a comedian...

R2 walked in, his trademark smirk in place, closely followed by Kallen, who was also smirking, to the prince's chagrin. Damn them both...

"So prince charming, I've got good news, bad news and worse news; which do you want first?" The big man's baritone voice would've seemed out of place on anyone else, considering his carefree attitude.

But nonetheless... He has proven reliable, if a bit annoying. I sighed, responding, "Great... What's the bad news?"

He casually leaned back against the wall next to the door, as Kallen sat down on the edge of my bed, crossing her legs. "Our new buddies' resources are about as bad as we'd predicted; they have a handfull of operative mobile suits, but very little in the way of munitions, funding or supplies. However, they do have access to the udnerground subway tunnels for stealthy transportatiom. Thr only problem, is that the going is slow, and dangerous."

I leaned back in my chair, not surprised in the least. In fact, this was better than I'd originally predicted; I made plans for them having no knightmares at all, so that's good...

"Alright. What's the worse news?" Time to find out what's really going to piss me off... I just know he's going to say something that's just-

"Our new Viceroy is Cornelia, your elder sister." WHAT?!

"WHAT?!"

The big man laughed, and turned to Kallen, holding out his hand. "Pay up."

The redhead scowled, grumbling as she reached into her pocket, pulling out her wallet...

...Wait.

"You- You were betting on my reaction? What the hell's the matter with you? Why didn't you tell me this sooner?!"

After counting the money she'd given him, R2 pocketed the bank notes and resumed smirking. "Because I wanted to win a free fifty quid. Other than that, because of the good news I have."

...He wanted me to beg for it, didn't he? Prick.

"Fine, then what's the good news?" I resigned myself to my fate, already thinking of the different ways my sister would try to come into the country, and what she would do first...

R2 beamed. "I know the very first military operation she's going to stage, as well as the location and a general time. She is going to recreate the Shinjuku incident with Saitama, within two weeks of her arrival. Which gives us plenty of time to alert the Yamato Alliance, as well as plan out escape routes and set up our own traps within the district. If you are willing, I've got a cunning plan..."

I blinked. A cunning plan...?

_**~~Badadumdunbum~~**_

"...You are completely insane." He deadpanned, before his features twisted into that wickedly feral, demonic grin...

"I like it."

_**~~Badadumdunbum~~**_

_**Do you see the Gundam shout-out in this chapter?**_

_**~~Badadumdunbum~~**_

"_**We are Anonymous. We are legion. We do not forgive. We do not forget. Expect us.**_" -Anonymous.

_**~~Badadumdunbum~~**_

"RED DAWN, THE OBAMA YEARS" Coming soon to a neighborhood near you. Bend over, It's here.

_**~~Badadumdunbum~~**_

_**Jeremiah Meets A Kindred Spirit:**_

**Jeremiah was sitting on a park bench, staring at a lone orange he held in his hand, when a man sat down beside him. He had short, slightly curly black hair, and wore clothes that were usually seen on small-time detectives. He was carrying a plastic bag full of cabbages.**

**"...Oranges?" he asked.**

**Jeremiah nodded, and he glanced at the man's bag. "...Cabbages?"**

**The man nodded. Then, they both let out heavy sighs. **-This scene is from a HILARIOUS fic called "You Got Lulurolled!" written by Roxius. It is a series of unrelated joke scenarios based in the Code Geass universe. I reccommend checking it out if you want a good laugh. Also, it's eighty chapters long... So prepare to feel your cheeks burning. It's bloody brilliant!


End file.
